Hazel Eyes
by EmpressesPenguinOfTheUniverse
Summary: You are about to be submerged into the life of Lily Evans; A girl who keeps having these awful nightmares. Who is the hazel eyed dream boy who keeps saving her? And why is James Potter covered in pie?
1. Part 1 ahhh Christmas peace, happiness,

Hazel eyes

Disclaimer- and am not JK

I am however known as **EmpressesPenguinOfTheUniverse,** or** cupcake! **

You are about to be submerged into the life of Lily Evans; A girl who keeps having these awful nightmares. Who is the hazel eyed dream boy who keeps saving her? And why is James Potter covered in pie?

**Part 1 ahhh Christmas peace, happiness, joy, lov -- POTTER! **

_I was running through the woods panting heavily, faster! Faster!! I told myself, as whoever was chasing me got nearer and nearer. The forest was menacing, and I could not see. _

_Ouch! I fell, hard on the gravelly ground. I was not bothered by this; it was the fact that something was still chasing me. _

"_HELP" I yelled trying to get up _

_Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me behind a huge rock. Whatever it was thudded past right wear I had been 2 seconds before. I looked up the see who had saved me and saw his eyes, there were hazel, with light gold speckles across them, they where full of love, happiness, but also full of grief. He looked sad almost desperate. _

I sat up; startled by the dream, it had been so real! Shaking I turned over and tried to get back to sleep. But no, naturally I couldn't, something about the boy's eye was keeping me up and I was not sure I liked it.

--

**6:00am Christmas morning, 7****th**** year, girl's dorm Gryffindor common room.**

"LILY" a voice called in my ear.

"Go away" I yelled spinning around on the bed, I was so exhausted for staying up since one, that morning

"But Lily" Alice called "Its Christmas! You can't sleep on Christmas, didn't you know?"

"arrrrrggg" I groaned sitting up. I had utterly forgotten.

"Happy Christmas to you to" said Marlene from across the room laughing. I threw my pillow at her.

After all the presents had been opened and wrapping paper was everywhere, naturally this meant "PAPER FIGHT" or as Marlene put it (she is kind of crazy) we finally we decided to get dressed, and head down to the great hall.

--

**5:00pm Christmas evening entrance hall**

"Why hello Evans how nice to see you" I whirled around, it was that stupid Potter! James Potter to be exact but I just call him Potter, he calls me Evans. Which I don't like much it makes me think that I am really related to HER, my sister. We are not talking at the moment, because of an argument about Vernon, her boy friend. This is why I was here and not at home for Christmas. Well that and the fact I am head girl.

"Go away!" This was usually how I reacted to him coming near me. He drives me crazy; he has this mad obsession with me. I have no idea why, as far as I am concerned I am short, with way to much carrot hair (that's what SHE calls It. come to think of it I have never had a argument with her this long maybe I should apologize… maybe) I am not at all pretty, and to top it all off my feet are really tiny like 6 1/2.

"Evan haven't you noticed that, that is what you say every time I open my mouth." Hum, he is more observant that I thought

"Yes, of course I have." Well not until yesterday, when Alice pointed it out.

"Oh just thought you would have thought of something else by now, I mean come on you are the smartest girl in the year, yet you only ever say 3 synonymous to me." I blinked, he was right. Was I losing my touch?! Oh no!!

"Lily" I looked around, the marauders (or so they call themselves, Potter, Black, (Sirius as his friends call him) and Lupin, (Remus). Oh and Peter Pettigrew, I still can't figure out why he is part of the group, or Remus for that matter, he is nice, why do they hang out with Potter and Black?) Had gone.

"Sorry zoned out" Which was completely true, so why where they giving me weird glances?

"Come on" I followed Mary, Marlene and Alice into the great hall.

--

**5:27pm Christmas evening, great hall **

Ah, Christmas diner at Hogwarts one of the seven wonder of the world. As I piled turkey and potatoes on to my plate I heard numerous conversations around me all mixed together. Kind of like when you are 3 and you break into the spice cabinet and pull everything out. Then fill a bowl with water, and pour everything in. yeah like that.

"Dumbledore did you hear that the minister is going to put a band on the troll…" McGonagall was saying

"OMG HE GOT YOU THAT! Stupid Drew got me a can opener; I am dumping him after the holidays." I laughed. Drew was in Hufflepuff, Sara had been dating him, a Ravenclaw. I pity her, but then she was stupid enough to say yes, when he asked her out. I wonder… she is in Ravenclaw, they are suppose to have brains.

"Lily." The voice startled me, gravy spilled down the table soaking everyone.

"Sorry" I said, I hated being the center oh attention. Everyone was looking at me. I whispered the cleaning spell and, was spotless again, along with the table and everyone else.

"Who said that?" I asked Alice who was sitting next to me

"Said what?"

"Said my name?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything"

I was probably just my amazing imagination playing tricks on me again, I thought. Or maybe I was just mad, just like Marlene had said when I had yelled at the wall thinking it was a person, but that was last year so maybe I am no longer mad this year! Than makes perfect sense right?

BANG!

CRASH!

Whoosh!

screaming

"eeeek!" heehee whenever I hear that I think of an old lady on a chair yelling at a mouse. Like in thoughts old cartoons. Oh hold on I haft to yell at Potter.

"POTTER" I yelled, they had done it again. Who in there right minds would set of 27 magical fire crackers in the middle of Christmas dinner. Yes there where 27, I counted

"IT WASN'T ME!" he yelled, ha like I was going to believe that.

"Oh then, who was it." I was infuriated, he was such a fat liar!

"Sirius did it!"

"Really, it was not your idea at all?" I said the sarcasm bubbling over.

Never one without the other. If James did something Sirius who have been involved. And if Sirius did something James would have been involved. So I had trouble believing he was not involved at all.

"Really I swear!" He said, looking upset and a little angry.

"Sorry I don't believe you Potter."

"Come on Lily, just give him a change." Mary said

"No, I know he did it." I could totally tell bye his face. Gilt mixed with a touch of depression, at being caught. I hope he gets detention for a month with McGonagall, she had the worst detentions, once she made him clean all the bathroom girl and boys with out magic.

"Lady's and gentleman please calm down no one was hurt so no harm done." Dumbledore had joined the conversation, or ended it "please all head back up to your dorms or out in the lovely snow and have fun there shall not be fighting on Christmas."

--

**7:48pm Christmas evening, 7****th**** year, girl's dorm Gryffindor common room.**

I was mad. Not at the fact that I was soaking wet or the fact it was Potter fault that I was wet, nor the fact that Black and Lupin were laughing. It was that fact that Potter had tried to act as though he was sorry. And I know he was not.

We had just gone outside the great hall when Black asked us if we wanted to have a snowball fight. I didn't want to, not that it wouldn't have been fun. But Potter was going to play. Marlene on the other hand, had a huge crush on Black said we would go and Mary and Alice said it would be fun, so I when with them.

It was fun at first but then HE hit me with a huge snowball. Right on the back if the head, witch caused me to fall face first into the soft powdery snow. Oh but he said,

"It was an accident! Sorry!!" Oh god he was not, he totally did it on purpose. I wish he would die.

So now I am upstairs in the dorm, taking a shower thinking about ludicrous way to kill him, dropping him through Jupiter sounds good, see if he comes out the other end. I mean it is a gas planet so he should. However there is that no gravity problem.

"Lily, he didn't do it one purpose! He swore he didn't" like Alice knew anything!

"We were all getting hit! It's not that big of a deal!" Marlene too, they have no idea! It hit me in the back of the head!

"Your being stupid just come out!"

"NO" I called back to Mary; they can be really annoying sometimes.

"Lily"

"WHAT!!" I was really mad now

"We didn't say anything!" Mary called sounding hurt, I guess I should be sorry.

Ok it final I am going mad really I am, I dream about random stuff and hear people calling my name that aren't there. Ya I am going insane.

--

_I was cold and snow was falling around me OUCH something hard hit me and my head killed. The snow was now spinning faster I could not see! It was cold so cold. My lips felt like they where dieing!_

"_HELP" I yelled_

_Suddenly I saw something coming near me_

"_HELP!" _

_I called out again, I fell and icy something hit me, hard in the head. I could not see! _

_Someone pulled me to my feet and saw he had the same eyes as in the forest. Hazel eyes. He spoke and said "I'm sorry!" His voice was far away and rather distant. I did not know whose voice it was, it sounded oddly familiar. and I loved it. _

_--_

**10:58am day after Christmas, morning, ****7****th**** year, girl's dorm Gryffindor common room.**

"Lily" Oh no! There it is again the voice that is not really there, and in a minute I am going to say what? And no one in going to answer because no one is there!

Lily get up!!" Oh it's only Marlene.

"GO AWAY" This is how I started every morning

"UP, UP, UP, UP, UP, UP, UP, UP!!" I hate her.

"Okay I'm getting up." Wait why was I getting up we are still on break!

"Hold it wait! No I am not getting up there is not reason to." I could see through my closed eyes that they where all looking at me like I was mad. Lily its 11:00 and it is time to get UP!"

"Why!!"

"Because today we are going to pig out in the kitchen!" Mary said

"We don't know where the kitchen is" which is totally true.

"NO_ you_ don't know where it is _we_ do." At this I sat up

"Really?" I was shocked "how did you find out?"

"Black." Of course Marlene was obsessed with Black, as she has always been, but she won't admit it. She loves him but every time he asks her out she said no. I think it is because I don't like Potter so she feels that if she likes him we would be breaking a wonderful relationship. But I could careless it she went out with Black. I just want her to be happy, but Black is such a……..

"Lily? Are you still with us?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, lost in thought." I do that a lot now a days "okay about the kitchen..."

"Ya Marlene got it out of him." Mary supplied

"Why? How, and when?"

"Because I was hungry, and we missed breakfast."

"How? By flirting." Mary whispered

"And when, you were still asleep." Marlene finished pretending that she had not heard Mary's comment.

"Okay I'm hungry too lets go!" I yelled jumping out of bed.

--

**11:29am day after Christmas, morning, kitchens **

"So Marlene what do you dream about?" Random conversation, don't ask, it started when Alice said she had a weird dream, then Mary told us about her weird dream, and so on. We where all down in the kitchens, eating toast, eggs, Bacon and waffles.

"Well..." Marlene began hesitantly. "I have a dream about getting a necklace from my brother…. And then OMG it happened!" we all stared at her; it was true her brother had gotten her a necklace for Christmas.

"That is so cool! That happened to me once to. It was like weird." Mary said "it was a dream about going to Hogsmead and getting butterbear spilled all over me! And it happened remember."

"I remember that." I said laughing, no one would ever forget that day.

"What about you Lily?" Alice asked "what do you dream about." Now was the debate. Should I tell them about my dreams, or should I not? If I did they would say that I was crazy. But if I didn't tell someone I think I will go crazy.

"Okay" I began "I dream about……"

**Several minutes later…..**

"Lily!" Marlene screamed "I know what the dream means!"

"What!" I was dieing to know.

"Okay every time a boy with hazel eyes saves you right!"

"Yeah" What was this about?

"Well then you are going to fall in love with someone who has hazel eyes. It makes sense!"

"Ya it does" Mary said thoughtfully./

"Well" I began, it did make sense. "I guess, but who has hazel eyes?"

"We will just keep your eyes open for someone who has hazel eyes."


	2. Part 2 in which Lily dates two hazel eye

sorry about spelling and punctuation mistakes!

Again I do not own anything

**Part 2 in which Lily dates two hazel eyed people and finds one more. **

**12:23pm December 29, entrance hall **

"How about him?"

"No too tall."

"But he had hazel eyes!"

"So, lots of boys do!"

"But we have only got you two dates so far" Marlene said. I shuddered; they had been the worst dates I had ever had.

One boys name had been Kevin, he was really scary! He was Goth. I didn't know there were Goth wizards!! He had died his hair black (he told me it had been blond) he wore earrings! In both ears! And there where the size of a penny! He had a tattoo on the back of his head. In the shape of a dragon. Oh did I mention he was a Slytherin. Yeah Marlene asked him out for me, not knowing what house he was form nor caring that he had a tattoo on his head!! Well anyway I would rather not go into detail about the date because it lasted about 3 minutes. In which I apologized to him, about how my bunny had died and I was really sad about it, so I wasn't comfortable and going out at the moment. After I ran back to the castle and had a nervous break down.

The other date was not that bad. I forget his name, but we went to the 3 broom sticks, but then he started to throw spit balls at people and that was the end of that date. I mean Potter may be mean but 20 spit balls to the back of his head is mean, for anyone.

"Hey Lily flower!!" oooooh it was HIM! I loath how he just is there out of thin air it really creeps me out!

"GO away!

"You did it again!" Shoot! I had I need a good comeback. Think…think…think

"Well you're a...a... Fish" I did not just say that. I am going metal. I called him a fish. Well I did perplex him

"Oh wow." Said Black in shock

"Umm Lily flower, you could not think of anything better than, fish?" he looked so socked. Ha-ha I got you now Potter.

"Do you have a problem, with that?"

"Well it was a bit unique."

"Oh your vocabulary is getting better." good I am getting my comebacks back now. "And don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"You know what?"

"No please enlighten me." He knows he has that smile on. I gritted me teeth.

"Lilly flower."

"What about it?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Okay, okay calm down!"

"Lily" Black said "I think your on fire; you're all red"

"You are so immature." And I walked into the great hall, fuming.

"You know Lily, Potter has hazel eyes" Marlene said a while later.

"What about them!" actually I had known this for quite a while.

"Well you don't think that he..." what was she on about?

"What?"

"Well you know your dream" I finally got it.

"No, oh no, no, no, no, no!! I will not go on a date with Potter!!"

"Oh come on Lily just to see if he is the one." Mary said happily joining the discussion.

"I already know he is not!"

"Just try Lily Please!"

"No!!"

"Alright" Marlene started "but if he turns out to be the one we get 5 gallons each"

"Fine, but you will never see that money." I was so mad they were trying to get me to go out with him!! I would never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever go on a date with Potter!

--

**11:08am January 5, outside charms classroom **

"aaaaah!" I had dropped my bag! I hate it when I do that do that.

"Just go" I told Mary "I'll do it."

"Okay" and she hurried into the classroom. I had gotten her behind schedule already because I hadn't finished lunch quickly enough. And now dropping my bag, I had to clean it up all by myself.

"Need a hand"

"Yeah thanks I…" it was Potter!

"Go away!" why do I always say that? But he didn't say anything, just helped me pick up my books

"Your welcome." He said, when they where all picked up. Then he just walked away just like that, he just left, did not say a thing, just got up and left, he…

"Miss Evans if you will kindly stop gawking at the hallway and enter the class room now."

"Sorry Professor." I stumbled into the room. I was very confused.

**4:57pm January 7, Gryffindor common room **

"LILY!! I found you a date with a hazel eyes dream boy!" Oh god, who had Marlene, found this time.

"Forget it! After the last two dates I am never dating again!" Okay, lie right there

"Come on Lily he is soooooo…" I hate it when she drags out letters, she does it all the time like when she goes 'I loooooooooooove him' when she talks about Sirius.

"Cute" she finished, thank god.

"Okay, where is he." I have no idea why I said that, I guess I really want to know who this mystery guy is to.

"No" no??

"What??" if she found a cute hazel eyes guy, I would want to know.

"It a surprise." Oh I get it they are trying to set me up with Potter. They are so dumb not to think I would catch on.

"I told you I am not going to date Potter."

"Who said anything about Potter?" Mary asked.

"That what it is isn't it. You where going to trick me to going out with him."

"Honestly that never even crossed our minds." Okay they are really good liars.

"Really guys, I told you I am not going out with him."

"We never asked you to, that is your date." She turned me around, I saw him. He had dark brown hair, with light flecks of tan in it. He was taller than me by about a foot. But he was soooooo cute! Okay I am such a hypocrite.

"Oh wow." I breathed "he is cute!"

"I know and you got a date with him Saturday"

"Marlene I love you! What's his name?"

"Bob."

"Bob??"

"Yeah but the cuteness makes up for the name."

--

**1:03pm January 8, head girls rooms. **

Okay I have officially proved Marlene's theory wrong. The one about how cute boys are good daters. Yeah NO!

So our date started out fine. He brought me to the three broomsticks and we talked. He knew everything. He was smart.

Well so as the day wore on, I started to get bored and asked if we could leave, and he said sure. So I got up to go, and he stayed in his seat.

"Are you coming?" I asked, he acted like I had not heard.

"Umm Bob?" I said

"WHAT!!" he yelled, after that the cute factor was gone and I saw a really creepy guy that I hardly knew, and I was on a date with him!

"WHAT DO YOU WHANT" he yelled at this point I was crying. He looked like he was going to kill me. What had I done

"WELL!!" Ok this had to be the worst date of my life!! Never had my date yelled at me!!

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE CRYING!!" His eyes were now red and his mouth was wide open. The rest of the bar had gone silent and everyone was watching our table.

"HEY" someone yelled at us, me who was crying my head off, and Bob who was purple faced and looked ready to kill

"What do you think you are doing!" another voice called

"WHAT DO YOU WHANT!!" he screamed at the person. I could not see who it was through the tears. (As you can see this date was not going well)

"Get away from her!!" actually he was across the table and had not touched me. (Thank god) I was still sobbing

The next thing I knew there was chairs flying everywhere as, whoever the kid was, threw himself at Bob

Someone had grabbed me out of the way just in time and flattened me to the floor. Then got up and joined the fight.

Okay so then I did something dumb I realize now, I got up. You might not think it was that bad. But I could have gotten killed. Well not more like wounded, in the fight. Anyway I ran out of the bar.

"Lily" a voice called

I turned around and saw Pamela, a Hufflepuff in my year.

"Yes" I sniffed.

"I am so sorry!" she was so nice "He was cute too, but didn't you know he has umm... some mental issues like well…schizophrenic."

"No I didn't know." I said sadly, stupid kid, what was schizophrenic anyway? (Schizophrenic is a _Psychiatry_. Also called dementia praecox. a severe mental disorder characterized by some, but not necessarily all, of the following features: emotional blunting, intellectual deterioration, social isolation, disorganized speech and behavior, delusions, and hallucinations. Yeah why didn't I know that?)

Anyway after that she walked me back to the head dorm, she went to get my friends. To leave me drinking some juice, thinking.

It was then I realized that this was all Marlene's fault! She was the one who made me go on the date with him and she probably knew about his problems!!

Then again she, like me might not have known I can't blame her. The door flew open at he moment, revealing Marlene, who looked hysterical.

"Lily I am soooo sorry!!" ok so she didn't know, good other wise I might have killed her.

"I know you didn't, its ok." I was upset but she looked so sad that I was going to go easy on her.

"NO its not!! I made you date a… a … nut!!" well that is true

"Still its okay. I am fine." Come to think of it, how am I fine? I just had a date with a freak "umm what happened to him anyway?" I said sipping the juice Pamela had gotten me.

"Well after James had pounded him to a pulp..."

The juice went everywhere.

**Authors note **

**OKAY SOO JUST SO YOU KNOW **

**LILY IS IN 7****TH**** YEAR **

**HER AND HER SISTER ARE FIGHTING ABOUT PETUNIAS BOYFREIND **

**JAMES LOVES LILY (LIKE ALWAYS) ONLY HE IS NOT ASKING HER OUT.**

**LILY HATE JAMES (THE USUAL)**

**GOT it?**

**Good…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Part 3 Lily Evans and the January dance

--

PEOPLE! I CAN NOT BELIVE I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS! LOLLIPOPPRONGS WROTE A STORY CALLED HAZEL EYES TOO! SO CHECK IT OUT. WE WERE GOING TO WRITE THEM LIKE MINE WOULD BE THE FUNNY VERSION AND HERS WOULD BE THE SERIOUS VERISON. HOWEVER THEY TURNED OUT KINDA BACKWARDS. SO BE SURE TO CHECK HER'S OUT!

Disclaimer: still I own nothing

--

**Part3 Lily Evans and the January dance **

**3:00am January 17, 1 day till 18 dance in January! **

Ok that's it I Quit! I really do no more school!! Not when…

The Boy I hate, beat up the creepy boy, I had a date with.

When I got a 37 out of 50 and a Transfiguration paper. (My worst grade by 2 points ever!!)

When my sister wrote and told me she is getting married to the freak that we had an argument about.

How my dad had a heart attack a week ago, thank the good lord he is fine!

Oh and to top that of I need a date. To January dance. (Why we have a January dance I have no idea, but hey as we don't have a valentines dance, don't know why, a dance in January is fine. That is why I need get a date!!) And it is tomorrow.

--

"_Hurry up Lily"_

_Mary and I were running through the swirling snow in Hogsmead, towards the Three Broomsticks._

_We stepped through the door and Mary vanished from my side. The Pub was dark silent and cold, and I was all alone. But then…_

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT!!" _

_Someone was shouting at me in a threatening tone. _

"_WELL!! WHAT?!" _

"_I…I…" _

_Suddenly out of the shadows appeared a nimble figure. I hid under a table, afraid of what would happen next. But he did not hurt me. Walking past the table, he pounced on the cruel voice that had been antagonizing me. _

_There were shouts and yells as the two people fought. I couldn't see anything. It became silent. A hand reached under the table to help me up. A face peering down, the familiar hazel eyes looked at me. _

**--**

**7:08am January 17, girl dorms Gryffindor **

"LILY!!"

A harsh cry awoke me from my pleasantly ending dream. "What!!" I was not happy.

"Lils, it's time to get up" sang Alice. And I thought she was the calm one.

"Why it's Saturday there no where to be"

"But we're late for finding you a date! Marlene finally got herself a date this morning, and now you're the only one who hasn't got one"

"Gee Alice, thank oh so very much for reminding me" I stated "So who's Marlene going with?"

"Who do you think?"

"Black" this was not a question. Just the obvious "So she finally said yes"

"Uh-huh, and Mary's going with Eadric Cummings, he's a Ravenclaw"

"WHAT? What about Remus?" I was shocked. Mary and Remus had been rather flirty for the past few months.

"I know, but when Mary asked him, he said he was terribly sorry but that was the day of his grandmother's funeral"

"Oh, poor thing. Grandmother Lupin has been really quite sickly hasn't she? Maybe it was for the best" Seriously, she's ill A LOT.

"Yeah…well get up and dressed, it's time to get you a date!" squealed Alice. "Oh and guess who I'M going with?" She asked with a smile

"Who?"

"FRANK LONGBOTTOM!!"

"Seriously!! No way! Congratulations!" Alice had been batting her eyes at Mr. Longbotton for some time now.

"Off we go Lils, I want you to get a date"

"k"

--  
**7:57am January 17, Gryffindor common room **

"Oi Evans!" God it was him again. I stopped myself before using the ever so popular 'go away' comeback

"What? What do you want from me?! What have I ever done to you? And no I will not go out with you no, no, no, no, I'm getting really sick of this Potter and I – "

"Umm you dropped this" he said holing out a quill. I think I scared him

"Wh- O. Uh sorry" Laughter was erupting from the boy's staircase. The other three marauders came down and stopped in front of Lily

"Has somebody not had their coffee yet?" said Sirius in a sing-song voice

"We could hear you from aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the way up there" commented Peter, pointing up to the ceiling.

"Shut up." I turned to Remus "Oh Remus! I heard about your Grandmother, I'm so sorry. I'm sure she lived a full life though"

"Um what?"

"Y-your grandmother, didn't she pass away?"

"My grandmother…grandmother…" for some strange reason James gave Remus a sharp kick "Right! My Grandma, yeah very, very sad. Shame really. Full life, the fullest. Yup Well got to go, bye!" All this was said in one big rush.

The marauders then ran out with Remus, leaving me to ponder over the recent happenings.

"There you are Lily! Let us set fourth into the world of finding you a date! You are the only girl in Gryffindor who does not have one yet!!" Marlene really knew how to make you feel suckish.

"Thank you Marlene I feel soo much better now."

"Your welcome!" she said happily "now COME! We only have 18 hours for you to find the hazel eyed dream boy! Have you had anymore dream? Well it really does not matter… oh and there was this really cute….." oh wow she can talk will she Ever shut up! I mean come on there is only so much a girl can take, after they have been told you are the only girl who can't get a date!

"so what about him…" Marlene was saying

"NO he is to tall…" Mary said coming up behind them followed by Alice.

"Eww! No way Lily you can't go with him!"

"Maybe… oh he already has a date"

"What bout that Ravenclaw 6th year?"

"No, too small."

To tall, to small, to round, to fat, taken, not cute enough… they were deciding my date for me!

"Listen I really appreciate your help guys, but I think I can find my own date." And with that I walked off.

--

**9:54pm January 17, dinner**

I am doomed! Tomorrow at 7:00 I am going to be the only girl without a date, lucky me. No one has even asked me! Well yes people have but I said no. I really don't even know why I did now that I think about it. They were all cute, smart, and I knew them all as not screaming type, but I still said no. maybe it is because none of them have hazel eyes and none of them have really saved me. Well the next person who asks I will say yes, I will I promise myself that unless he is fat and ugly I will say yes.

"umm Lily?" a voice brought me out of my thoughts "could I speak with you a moment?"

--

**10:39am January 17, in bed night before dance.**

Well I have a date. His name is Anthony he is a Ravenclaw, a perfect, 7th year, smart, cute. Everything a girl could want, (oh and he is not a maniac) yup I am very happy.

His eyes are gray.

--

**11:00pm night before dance**

I guess there is nothing wrong with gray.

--

**11:16pm night before dance **

Definition-

gray-

1.

of a color between white and black; having a neutral hue.

2.

dark, dismal, or gloomy: _gray skies. _

3.

dull, dreary, or monotonous.

4.

having gray hair; gray-headed.

5.

pertaining to old age; mature.

Great I am going to the dance with a old age, mature, dull, gloomy, neutral, person. Wonderful.

--

**11:32pm night before dance **

Potter never asked me to the dance.

--

**11:54pm night before dance**

No even a, "Evans will you go with me?"

--

**11:59pm night before dance**

Maybe he finally gave up…

--

**12:00 pm night before dance**

…

--

**12:09 pm night before dance**

I hope not…

--

**8:47am morning of dance which is in 6 hours and 13 minutes? **

"LILY!! Are you really going to the dance with Anthony!! Why didn't you tell us! He is sooooo cute! When did he ask you? Were? Come on lily give us all the info on it! Do you like him? He is said to be really, really smart! How long has she liked you?

What are you going to wear? I am wearing that green dress I bought! What color earring would I wear with that? The silver, the gold, or the green? I think there will be to much green if I wear green hub… how about you? What are you wearing? I think you should wear the silver one. That one is sooo pretty! And you should wear my silver earring! They will look really good one you……"

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled pulling the pillow back over my head. Marlene was way to noisy in the morning will she ever shut up. "AND NO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING TO WEAR! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A LIFE OTHER THAT, THINKING ABOUT THE STUFF I AM GOING TO WEAR TO THE STUPID DANCE THAT I HAVE TO GO TOO!"

"She really is not a morning person."

"I feel really bad for whoever marries her and hast to get her up every morning."

I threw a pillow at Mary.

"Thanks for getting me up." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm "I am soo glad you did, this way I can tell you all about my sleepless night."

"Lily you look terrible!" Marry said shocked, as I raised me head from under the covers. "Why did you not sleep last night?"

"Never mind." I said, not wanting to tell them it was because of my date's eye color.

"Did you have another dream?" Alice questioned, sitting on the bed.

"No."

"Oh too bad. Coming to think of that does your date have hazel eyes?" Mary asked.

"No" I stated simply, annoyed.

" Oh no! that mean he is not your dream date!" Marlene said sadly.

"Why not? Maybe this whole dream thing is stupid! Maybe, we should all forget about it! I am going to, I am never, ever, going to look for a date because of the color of his eyes."

I was infuriated, not at them, but at myself. I was such and idiot, I had thought that my dream was going to come true because of a guy with hazel eyes. Well that was dumb. And I was not going to do it again.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just did not get a lot of sleep last night, and I am really tired." I said flumping back onto my pillow.

**Ok this chapter was not really edited. So I hope it is okay! **

**Please review! **


	4. Part4 Lily Evans and the Potter in a pie

Ok so you all hate me I have not updated in forever

**Ok so you all hate me I have not updated in forever. But I hope you will forgive me and I also hope you like this chapter! It is a short one only 1,234 words but it will do. **

**Part4 Lily Evans and the Potter in a pie. **

**5:00pm January 18, 4 hours and 10 minutes till dance. **

"Lily? I really think you should get up." Alice was sitting at the end of my bed shaking me feet.

"Why?" I said miserable.

"Because I think I understand what your problem is, and it is 6:00 you have been sleeping all day."

"I don't care. Where are the others?"

"I have no idea. Come on Lils, this is going to be fun!"

"Alice, he doesn't have hazel eyes…"

"So? You said yourself that we might have made the whole thing up. And your dream date might have any color eyes."

"But Alice, I was up all night thinking. I _know _that he will have hazel eyes. I just know it." I felt close to tears.

"Well maybe that is true, but that does not mean you have to ruin this day. You can still have fun at this dance. Anthony might not be the right guy. But really Lily it is just a dance. Have fun! It will be fine."

"You know what Alice. Your right. I am being silly, I will go and have a great time if it kills me!" I sat up a look of determine on my face.

"Um… that is not exactly what I meant…"

"Well that is what I mean. What time did you say it was? 6:00! We only have four hours! Marlene is going to die! We better get ready!"

"Umm… Lily…"

"Well come on Alice! You wanna look your best for your dream date!"

"Ok, Ok, whatever Lily."

**9:00pm January 18, 10 minutes till the dance. **

"Ok, shoes?"

"Check."

"Necklace?"

"Check."

"Anti stinky."

"What?"

"Deodorant."

"Oh! Check."

"All right you are set!" Marlene said as I looked myself over one last time in the mirror. It had taken the three girls forever to get me ready for this dance. And now I looked astonishing.

"All right then, Lils, it is Time!" Mary said. I gulped.

"Okay." I said in a shaky voice. I was scared, this Anthony kid I knew nothing about him! What if he was a crazy delinquent!

"I don't think I can do this." I said in a small voice, but Alice grabbed me and I was dragged out to my doom.

**9:09 am January 18, 1 minute till the dance. **

The walk to the entrance hall seemed to take no time at all. And soon I was standing by myself on the huge stair case. All my friends had found there dates and where heading for the door. Everyone looked so happy. The only person who was not with the one they belonged was me. Well I suppose Mary was not with Remus…

"Lily! Why you look amazing!" it was Anthony. He looked very handsome; you know Marlene was right he was cute.

"Thanks!" I said, maybe this was going to be a good night. Even though he was not my hazel eyed dream guy this night would still be wonderful, if it killed me.

Alice had told me that this was only one night. It did not mean that I was going to marry this guy. No it was just a date. Nothing big, not a huge step in my life.

Suddenly I noticed Potter. He was over by the stairs. And he was alone. No Way! The famous James potter of the Marauder group had not gotten a date! This was the best night ever!

"Well are we ready?" Anthony said.

"Yes! Yes I am ready!" I took his arm, just as the doors where thrown open and the great hall was reveled. It looked amazing, there were icicles hanging around the room, just above people heads. There where tables everywhere for people to sit and eat. There was a stage where a band was playing. This was going to be a wonderful night.

But something was missing… and I knew what it was. I gritted my teeth and walked through the doors arm and arm with Anthony.

We piled into the room, there was talk and laughter and the band began and we started to dance. Anthony was a wonderful dancer and we spun across the floor gracefully.

"So Lily?" he asked "I heard that you had a scuffle with a James Potter a while back." I looked up at him sharply to see of her was teasing me, but he was smiling. I smiled back and said.

"Yes, we did Potter is a jerk and he deserved to get yelled at." In truth I had no idea what Anthony was talking about. Which argument, when, where, why? Anthony laughed

"Well he does certainly get around." He said nodded behind me. I turned and saw him. Potter was standing with Lori. She was a 5'8 moron. She was in Hufflepuff and disserved it. She had been my partner in Herbology and she was a jerk. Her parents were rich and this made her think that she was better than everyone else.

Tonight she was wearing a very low cut dress with many jewels. She was playing with a strand of her hair in a most irritating fashion. Then to my horror she and James when onto the dance floor and began to dance! Well in retrospect what else do you do on a dance floor?

"Lily?" Anthony asked me looking at me strangely. I had not realized that I was gripping his hand in a death grasp and my face was full of fury as I had been staring at Potter and his new date.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said lamely. I was being ridiculous, who cares if Potter was dating that two faced, lying little moron Lori.  
The song ended and I dropped Anthony's hands. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, yeah fine." I said "hey, I am just going to get a drink okay?" with that I walked off. Why did I feel like this? I hated James Potter. Yet here I was, feeling like crap because he was dating Lori. Why, oh, why was I sure a moron!

I reached the table with the food and drinks, and poured myself some punch.

"So Lily are you having fun?" Mary had come over Eadric was off somewhere.

"Fine I guess, did you see Potter's date?"

"Yeah. Lori. Hey Lily, this is totally not working for me. And I need you to tell me what to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I am cheating on Remus…"

"But Mary you and Remus are not really dating…"

"Yes, but…well…"

"Come on Mary, it is one night. Have Fun! Remus likes you, I know it! And I also know that he would want you to have fun. Even if he could not be here." _Man I feel like such a hypocrite…_

"Really! he likes me! Thanks Lily! Oh here comes Eadirc!" She turned away. Now I feel even worse. I feel like crap. Marlene has Sirius, Alice has Frank, and Mary almost has Remus. And here I was with no one. I feel so alone. I turned away form the table.

Smash!

"Ouch!"

"Oh My God! I am so sorry!"

"No my fault my fault."

I have no idea what made me do it. But as I looked up at the smiling face of James Potter, I was filled with livid rage. I reached for the nearest thing so I could hurl at him.

Splat!

The blueberry pie went everywhere.

**Review? This chapter was most likely one of the worst chapters but hopefully it was good enough to pass! –me **


End file.
